


Into the Wild

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Concerts, Dancing, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Full Body Orgasm, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Music, Music Kink, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, background F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Harry felt the beat thrumming in his veins, his blood pumping in time to the music, his heart racing in perfect harmony. His entire body feltaliveand it was more exhilarating than Harry could have ever imagined.





	Into the Wild

****

Harry felt the beat thrumming in his veins, his blood pumping in time to the music, his heart racing in perfect harmony. His entire body felt _alive_ and it was more exhilarating than Harry could have ever imagined.

He walked forward as if in a trance, weaving through crowds of people and stepping closer and closer to the music, the sensory experience becoming more intense with each passing step.

Finally, Harry made it to the stage. He was so close that he could see beads of sweat dripping off the bassist as he played, his eyes closed and head tilted towards the heavens as if in prayer. 

Suddenly Harry felt hands settle on his hips, a line of heat forming along his back as a silky smooth voice whispered in his ear, “Trying to run away from me, Potter?”

Harry shook his head, leaning back so that his head rested on the man’s shoulder, “Just wanted to be closer.”

The man laughed and Harry could sense him rolling his eyes without needing to see his face. And with that, a kiss was pressed to his neck and the hands snaked their way tighter around Harry’s body.

The pair of them began to sway with the music, moving as one.

Harry couldn’t remember the last time he felt so connected, so grounded, so in sync. His heart stuttered as he took in a deep breath.

Up on the stage, the bass and guitar had ceased, leaving just the drums echoing throughout the crowd. Harry swore that he felt the drums inside him and the sensation had him shivering, his eyes closing as the crowd began to sing in unison, a choir of voices singing acapella, each note rushing over Harry’s skin and causing him to tremble. 

This was a form of ecstasy that he had never experienced. His body felt on edge, over-sensitive, _orgasmic._

Behind him, Harry could feel a growing heat pressing against his arse. The pressure alone had his toes curling in his shoes.

Harry shifted his body, grinding back against the heat until he felt it swelling - a perfect crescendo - until it was nestled between his arsecheeks. 

He barely suppressed a moan when the hands tightened around his abdomen.

A new song started up. This time, the beat was slow and unmistakably dirty. Sexual energy sizzled throughout the crowd, an electricity that grew as the song continued until it was practically palpable. 

Next to them, Harry noticed a pair of women grinding together, their bodies entwined so tightly that Harry could barely tell where one woman began and the other ended. Harry watched, unable to look away as the women began to kiss, open-mouthed and wet, tongues brushing together, lips caressing.

Harry felt a hand stroke over his stomach, fingers trailing down until they skimmed along the strip of exposed skin just above the line of his denims.

“Always such a voyeur. You love to watch, don’t you?”

Harry nodded without hesitation, unable to tear his gaze away. 

A moment later, one of the women glanced over, locking eyes with Harry, a mischievous glint in her eye as she leaned up to whisper something in the ear of her partner. 

Lips pressed against the sensitive spot behind his ear and an unusually husky voice spoke, “Why don’t we put on a bit of show?”

This time Harry turned around fully until he was chest to chest with his partner.

Draco looked down at Harry with an expression that communicated an endless stream of emotions - though he didn’t say a word - arousal, mischief, apprehension, exasperation, hope, love.

After a moment to process, Harry spoke, “Ok, let’s do it.”

Then Harry was leaning in for a kiss, eyes fluttering shut in anticipation.

“Ah ah, turn around, Potter.”

Harry obliged, turning until his back was once more pressed against Draco’s chest, a hardening cock resting against his arse.

A long fingered hand traced a line from Harry’s navel all the way up to his neck. Draco paused to squeeze his throat before his fingers were tipping Harry’s chin up, their lips connecting and heat quickly spreading throughout his body.

As they kissed, it was as though Harry was hearing the music in slow motion. Everything became a bit softer, slower, though it was no less intense. It allowed Harry to focus in on the pleasure that was thrumming inside of him. He was being pleasured by Draco as much as he was by the music. Waves of ecstasy rolled through his body and he felt his cock hardening in his denims.

He felt more than heard Draco’s moan, as his chest vibrated against Harry’s back.

Soon, Draco’s hand was moving down, down, down until his fingertips slipped below the waistband of Harry’s denims, scratching his nails against the sensitive skin. 

Harry felt his body roll up into the touch as he gasped into Draco’s mouth. 

In that moment, Harry wanted nothing more than for Draco to pull down his denims and fuck Harry up on that stage. He wanted to feel the pounding of Draco’s cock against his prostate as music blasted throughout the crowd, lights flashing, all eyes on them.

Harry wanted every sense to be overwhelmed.

He didn’t want his orgasm to come just from touch, he wanted to hear it, to smell it, to taste it, to see it. And he wanted others to share in the experience with him.

Draco’s hand stroked over Harry’s throbbing cock while Harry kissed him helplessly, his body grinding and moving of its own accord, the sexual energy taking over. 

“Draco, Draco - _please_ \- I want it.”

“What do you want?” Draco asked, speaking the words against Harry’s lips, his hand stroking so perfectly around his cock.

“You. The music. Everything,” Harry shook as he spoke, an orgasm teasing under the surface of his skin, the sensation on the tip of his tongue, the pleasure ready to explode inside of him.

Draco gave him one last kiss before he nodded, taking Harry’s hand and leading them away from the stage. 

Harry walked with Draco on unsteady feet. Draco led them towards a thicket of trees that lay just beyond the stage, a tiny forest in the middle of a London park. 

When they arrived at the trees, Draco didn’t waste any time. He leaned back against the nearest tree and pulled Harry in by the fabric of his shirt, kissing him hard as he fumbled with his trousers. 

Once Draco’s trousers were splayed open, Harry caught a glimpse of Draco’s flushed cock and fell to his knees on instinct, his mouth watering at the sight. 

Harry pulled Draco’s cock out of his trousers, leaning in for a moment to smell it, inhaling deeply and dragging his nose along the shaft until it was pressed against Draco’s balls. Draco’s scent was warm and musky - and it was intoxicating to Harry.

After one last deep inhale, Harry wrapped his lips around the head of Draco’s cock. 

Fingers twisted their way into his hair, tensing and releasing as Harry bobbed, sucked, licked, and kissed, getting Draco’s cock nice and wet for his arse. 

Harry pulled back for a moment and lapped at the slit, tasting the precome that was forming there. 

“Up you get,” Draco requested, his cock twitching when Harry gave it one last lick, trailing from base to tip. “God, I forget how much you love this.”

Soon Harry was leaning up against the tree, with Draco’s tongue and fingers working their way inside of him.

When Draco finally pressed inside, Harry saw stars. 

He could still hear the music as it echoed throughout the park, he was overwhelmed by the smells of the forest, sweat, and sex, he could still taste Draco on his lips, as the sun began to set, he could see the golden pink glow on everything around him, and he could feel Draco’s cock, hard and throbbing as it fucked inside of him.

When Harry came, it was more than just an orgasm. 

He could feel it exploding like fireworks in every cell of his body. 

And he felt it _everywhere._

****

**Author's Note:**

> It's music festival season, and I felt inspired to write something. For me, music is more than just music. Going to a concert can truly be an orgasmic experience, and I wanted to capture that with this fic. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3


End file.
